This invention relates to the decorative and communicative arts, and has particular reference to the temporary or semi-permanent application of decorative coverings, pictures, drawings, printed materials, letters of the alphabet and similar matter to walls, ceilings and other supportive substrates without the use of nails, hooks, adhesives, "cling" adhesives or similar bonding agents.